The invention relates to a push-pull amplifier as described in the preamble of claim 1.
The invention further relates to a logic circuit for use in a push-pull amplifier.
The invention further relates to a method of creating timing signals.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,089 describes a method and apparatus for performance improvement by qualifying pulses in an oversampled noise shaping signal processor. Herein the sampling frequency i.e., the rate at which the oversampled modulator is clocked, and the gain of the modulator loop, while adding pulse qualification logic before the switching stage to eliminate unacceptably narrow pulses achieves an improvement of for example audio amplifiers.
Further push-pull amplifiers are known whereby the timing of the switching unit is determined by passive components.
A disadvantage of this known method and push-pull amplifier is that the timing depends on temperature and process spread.
It is an object of the invention to provide a push-pull amplifier method, which does not have these disadvantages.
To this end a push-pull amplifier according to the invention comprises the features of claim 1.
The push-pull amplifier according to the invention has as a great advantage that the sequence of signals is determined beforehand independently of difference in timing of the different signals.
Embodiments of the invention are described in the dependent claims.
Herewith a cross-reference is made to the following co-pending applications of the same applicant and of the same date:
xe2x80x9cLevel shifterxe2x80x9d applicant""s ref. no. ID604680, Application No. 0 201 826.5
xe2x80x9cSilent startxe2x80x9d applicant""s ref. no. ID604681, Application No. 0 201 827.3
xe2x80x9cPWM limiterxe2x80x9d applicant""s ref. no. ID604682, Application No. 0 201 828.1
xe2x80x9cDemodulation filterxe2x80x9d applicant""s ref. no. ID604683, Application No. 0 201 829.9.